


True First Kiss

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [12]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste





	True First Kiss

Their first kiss is a joy, an exploration, a revelation. 

 

Body presses against body as lips meet and hands hold on, anchoring one another in a storm of emotion. 

 

Mina loves Lucy and in this moment she is hers completely, willing to do anything Lucy might ask of her, even lay down her life, if needed.

 

Lucy is warm, soft and pliant, willing. She makes Mina want to be a wild thing. Free like Lucy.

 

New first kisses come, later, but none match the innocence of this true first, which anchors Mina to her humanity in the years to come.


End file.
